雨
by StarlightKat
Summary: Kuroko snaps at Kise and soon regrets it. Kise x Kuroko Oneshot


A short oneshot of Kise and Kuroko *coughs otp coughs*

I had half of this done like a few months ago but totally forgot about until today so here it is now lmao. Enjoy! :D

* * *

"C'mon Kurokocchi! You've been reading all day! " Kise whined rolling around Kuroko's bed.

"I told you to come Sunday because Saturdays are my reading days," Kuroko responded without looking up from his book, "Yet you insisted on coming today so of course I'm going to ignore you so I can focus on my book."

"But I couldn't come tomorrow because I have a photo shoot!"

"You could've just suggested next week?" Kuroko asked.

"But I wanted to see Kurokocchi now!"

Kuroko sighed, "Kise-kun _please_ just let me focus on finishing my book. I just have three chapters left so if you could just be patient I could stop reading then and talk with you."

"I don't get why you have to read for hours straight. Also what's the point if all you read is fictional stuff because it never happens in real life anyways," Kise scoffed.

Kuroko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He wanted to explain to Kise that reading takes his mind away from reality and that there's no harm in fictional worlds because they're a lot more interesting than reality but he kept quiet figuring the blonde would be too obtuse to understand what that means and just ask more questions. Instead, he ignored him and continued reading.

Apparently, Kise didn't take the silence as a sign to stop talking because he got off the bed and walked to him. He sat down then wrapped his arms about Kuroko's waist and nuzzled his nose in his neck. "Please Kurokocchi it's been so long..."

"We literally saw each other two days ago."

"That's too long! Besides, I'll be busy for the next few weeks because of my modeling."

"That's fine with me."

"So mean!" Kise whined, "I mean I could've visited tomorrow but that means it would've been three days without seeing you!"

"But don't you have a photo shoot tomorrow?"

"Yup"

"So you would've cancelled it if you just came tomorrow?"

"Of course! I will always make time for Kurokocchi!" Kise bubbled.

"Then why didn't you just do that?" Kuroko asked. His eyebrows slightly furrowed erasing the blank face he had before.

"Because I wanted to see you now"

At that, Kuroko slammed his book shut making Kise flinch and released his grip from the blunette's waist.

"K-Kurokocchi...?" Kise asked hesitantly

Kuroko snapped his head towards Kise. His face was blank but his eyes glared daggers. "Kise-kun I have put up with you long enough," he started, "I tried dealing with you but I can't anymore. When I try to relax you always ruin it. I don't mind being in the same room, in fact, I love being with you because I love you but I can't feel at peace when you're always exhausting me with your boundless energy. When I say no you insist on going against it and I can't help but feel irritated. I don't show it because I don't want to hurt your feelings but I've had enough. You're too clingy Kise-kun. You hardly ever listen to me and I'm sick of it." Kuroko was slightly panting from the short outburst.

Kise's eyes widened. "I-I didn't mean-"

"No," the blunette snapped again, "I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm sorry but you're being a nuisance right now."

Kise being in shock stared for a few more seconds before lowering his head, his eyes being covered by his bangs. His hands that were on the flat on the floor now clenched into fists and his shoulders were slightly shaking.

It was only then when Kuroko realized he had just lashed out on his lover. Eyes widening he shakily called out, "K-Kise-kun I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No," Kise spoke up, "You're right Kurokocchi, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'm sorry for spending so much time with you."

"Kise-kun it's fine, I'm the one who should be-"

"I'm sorry for not realizing your feelings," Kise interrupted, "I thought I could make you happy but that didn't turn out what I had hoped." Now is whole body was shaking and there were cracks in his voice. "I-I'm sorry for thinking that I could spend time with you..."

Kuroko notices small wet drops fall to the floor from Kise's face and it was then he noticed that Kise was crying. His room was now silent but the air felt heavy to him. After taking in Kise's words, guilt had flooded through him as he sat there staring devastated. Snapping out of his shock he shakily reached his hand to Kise's face.

To his surprise, Kise slapped his hand away before he even touched his face. Kise quickly stood up and turned around, his back facing the blunette. He lifted his head up towards the ceiling and managed to speak despite it shaking.

"I'm sorry for my whole existence being an inconvenience this whole time. I...I won't ever bother you again." Before Kuroko could even respond, Kise had dashed out of his room and out of the house.

Kuroko stared at the open door before getting up and paced around the room. _What was I thinking_ he thought bitterly to himself. He wanted to punch himself for lashing out at Kise. He was surprised at himself for even snapping like that.

He wanted to run after him but he didn't know where to start. He didn't know where the blonde could be. He only stopped pacing when he heard light sounds against his window. Looking at the direction his eyes widened at the drops of rain falling down outside.

His chest felt tight when he realized that Kise could probably still be outside. Not wasting any more time, he rummaged through his closet finding his jacket and an umbrella. Taking an extra jacket, he quickly put his shoes on and went out the door.

It had only been a few minutes and the rain started pouring harder. Kuroko's jeans were soaking wet from the wind forcing the rain to drop at angle but that was the least of his concerns. He first searched his neighborhood in case Kise hadn't gone that far but there was no sign of the blonde. Cursing himself, he jogged to Maji Burger in hopes he was there. After bypassing people in ease, he reached the restaurant. Stepping inside he looked over every booth and chairs. _He's not here!_ Kuroko yelled mentally.

His heart felt like it dropped when he saw no sign of blonde hair anywhere. He gave a tired sigh as he dragged his feet back to his house. He only hoped that Kise had taken shelter somewhere or went home.

He reached his neighborhood's park and instead of passing by it, he slowly walked to it. He didn't know why he was walking here but the basketball court seemed like the place he'd rather be at instead of his home despite it raining harshly. It reminded him of his boyfriend and it only made him bite his lip in frustration. He was such a fool for saying those words to him. Whether Kise was overreacting or not it didn't stop his heart feeling heavy of guilt.

Kuroko finally tore his gaze away from the ground to the court only to find the person he had been searching for the past 30 minutes, sitting on the ground hugging his knees against the metal fence.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko called out as he ran to the boy who flinched at the voice. He kneeled in front of him holding his umbrella over them both. "Kise why did you run out you're soaking wet!" He patiently waited for a response only to be met with nothing but Kise's sobs.

Sighing Kuroko dropped the umbrella next to them, letting the rain come down on both of them. Shivering from the coldness he slowly wrapped his arms around Kise, bringing him into a hug and resting his cheek on top of his head.

"I'm truly sorry Kise-kun, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I don't know why I did but it was stupid of me to do that." Kuroko whispered, mentally pleading for Kise to say anything in return. "You are not being an inconvenience so please don't say that we can't talk to each other ever again." He tightened his hold around Kise in fear at the image of never seeing the blonde again.

To his relief he felt Kise shift. Releasing himself off him, he watched him slowly bring his head up meeting his puffy eyes. Kise's lips quivered as if he was struggling to say something so Kuroko waited patiently again.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled so quietly that Kuroko strained his ears to catch it.

"What?" Kuroko asked in disbelief, "No don't say that I'm the one who..." his voice trailed off as Kise raised a hand motioning him to stop.

"I..." Kise began, "I'm sorry, I overreacted and I didn't realize it until I was running away." He paused for a moment before hesitantly continuing, "By the time I realized my actions it was too late for me to take it back. I though you would be mad at me-" He was cut off when Kuroko reached forward and kissed him.

After a few seconds Kuroko pulled back and rested his forehead against the other's, "I wasn't mad for what you did. Not now not ever, I was more worried sick about you."

"Mmh," was the only response Kise gave before looking to see Kuroko get up and offer a hand at him. He took the hand and got up with shaky knees and Kuroko placed his extra jacket around him.

They walked back to Kuroko's house, hand in hand while Kise held the umbrella over them.

"Sorry for making you get soaked as you tried looking for me," he mumbled.

Kuroko shook his head, "I don't mind if it meant finding you. So what do you want to do when we get back?"

"Huh? Don't you have those chapters from the book to finish?" Kise asked bewildered.

"No... I'd rather spend with weekend with you. You can even stay over if you want."

Kise's face reddened at the suggestion, "W-What? Aren't we too young to do that-ow!" He bent over as Kuroko jabbed his palm into his side.

"Please don't think of dirty things Kise-kun," he warned despite himself smiling.

Now back at the house siting on the sofa Kuroko watched Kise search through the cabinet under the TV. They decided to play some video games and then watch movies until they both were too tired to do anything. He closed his eyes and listened to the hums coming from the blonde. _He can be such a child_ Kuroko thought. Knowing this other side of Kise made him more aware of his actions, he didn't want to feel that heavy guilt and he didn't want to see Kise cry and run away because of him.

"Ne Kurokocchi what game do you want to play?"

"Hm?" Kuroko opened his eyes, "It doesn't matter to me, you can pick it."

"Really? How about this party game, or we can play this zombie game! But this one seems good too or-" Kise was more talking to himself now as he went through the list of game cases.

 _Definitely a child_ Kuroko sighed. Even though Kise could be a handful he preferred him this way than an hour before. He would never admit it of course but he sort of liked him like this in general, it was how he always knew and loved him for, even now. Softly laughing to himself not in Kise's hearing range, he looked back towards the window where the rain, now lighter, pattered against the window.

* * *

I'm such kikuro trash pls kill me :)

Also the title is the Japanese meaning for rain. I was thinking of using the English word but I was like 'let's spice it up' and then came a different language!

I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and if the characters are OOC, I try my best. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot as much as I did.

Reviews are really appreciated! Thank you for reading and have a nice day! :D


End file.
